


Cold

by Woon



Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, staying warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Staying warm with Mick
Relationships: Mick Rory/Reader
Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> A little blurb/ficlet for the letter C in the 1k follower thingy I am still working on sluggishly

* * *

The blanket was thin and threadbare in parts and offered little in the warmth department but Mick had given it to you anyhow because it was better than nothing. You asked him to share it with you, Mick said that if he got cold he’d just set himself on fire. The look of horror that must have been on your face prompted him to grumpily curl up against you under the blanket. You finally fell asleep to the gentle rumbling of snores coming from the man keeping you warm from the cold.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Love it? Hate it? let me know and maybe drop a kudos to let me know you care


End file.
